Hyper
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Sequel to A New Diagnosis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! Going to sound like a broken record but thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm forever grateful :D**

 **I thought for my next story it should be a sequel to one I've already written so I decided to do a second part to "A New Diagnosis" my first fanfiction that I wrote. Hope it's good for you! : )**

 **Clues are in the title so no surprises sadly or are there?**

It had been two weeks since Ethan was diagnosed with diabetes. He had been handling it pretty well and was coping or so we thought.

Ethan woke up. He laid in bed for a few seconds to get some peace before his shift. He laid there one too many seconds. Ethan was laying in bed for 10 minutes without realising. He heard a knock at his door.

"Ethan, you awake? We're going to be late for work." Cal said as he stood outside Ethan's room.

"Yeah I'm awake, just getting dressed." Ethan lied before actually getting up.

Twenty minutes later Ethan walked out of his room, into the living room to see Cal drinking a coffee.

"You want one?" Cal asked while pointing to his mug.

"Uh no thank you." Ethan answered.

"How about some toast? Remember what Zoe said; you need to keep your blood sugar levels up."

"I'm not hungry, I'll get something at work."

"Okay. Did you at least take your insulin?"

"Yes Mum." Ethan joked.

"Oi, watch it Nibbles." Cal chuckled. "Come on let's go."

Ethan was having a bad start to the day, he was thrown up on twice, three people died on his watch and he had so much paperwork. He was sitting in the staffroom surrounded by folders. He was rubbing his temples as a headache was brought on, he got up and went to the sink to grab a glass of water and downed it in two seconds. He felt so warm, he was sweating.

Lily walked in and noticed Ethan's state.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Ethan turned round to see Lily.

"Nothing. Just a headache."

"Come here." Ethan walked over to Lily, Lily touched Ethan's hands.

"Ethan your skin is very dry and warm." Lily noticed,

"It's just hot in here that's all, I need some air." Ethan said before walking past Lily and out the staffroom and ED. As Ethan got outside he felt his pulse increase rapidly as well as his breathing. He staggered over to the bench and collapsed in it trying to slow his breathing down.

"Cal, you need to check on Ethan, I think he's having an episode." Lily said, sounding worried. Cal sighed deeply.

"Where'd he go?" Cal asked.

"Outside, said he wanted some fresh air." Lily answered. Cal walked out the ED and walked over to Ethan that had his head in his hands, rapidly breathing still.

"So Nibbles, Lily thinks you're having a problem?" Ethan didn't look up or even answer.

"Ethan?" Cal nudged Ethan's shoulder. Ethan lifted his head up slowly, looking at Cal.

Ethan was still sweating and was still breathing fast. His headache has gotten worse.

Cal grabbed his stethoscope and placed it on Ethan's chest. "Increased heart rate and breathing." Cal then felt Ethan's skin. "Very dry and warm."

"Okay Ethan, look at me. Ethan look at me." Ethan turned his head slowly.

"Breath on me." Cal requested, Ethan did so. Ethan had a type of fruity, sweet breath.

"Okay, I think you're having a hyperglycaemic episode, we need to get you back into the ED to check your blood sugars." Ethan nodded and slowly got up off the bench before turning around and throwing up behind Jeff's memorial bench. Cal grabbed his brother from behind as Ethan stumbled back, nearly falling over. Feeling so weak.

"I got you, it's okay." Cal said as he lowered Ethan too the ground, still holding him.

"Dixie, Iain can get some help please?" Cal who was on his knees with Ethan leaning on him, called over to the two paramedics that were standing outside the ED with the Ambulance. Ethan saw two blurry green figures rush over as he passed out.

 **Going to stop there for the moment but I will continue when I get back from my Nans : )**

 **Hope it was a good first chapter. I honestly thought its a little boring but that's just me xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I'm back. Yay. Time for another chapter : )**

Ethan was laying unconscious on a trolley in small resus. Zoe pricked Ethan's finger on a glucose meter. Cal watched Zoe's facial expression go from normal to shocked.

"What is it?" Cal looked up at Zoe.

"Ethan's glucose levels are 14.1." Zoe exclaimed.

"How did it get that high?" Cal asked while looking at his wiped out brother.

"No clue but we need to get his sugar levels down now." Zoe said as she adjusted the insulin dose in the pen and injected it into Ethan's arm.

"There we go. That should help at least." Zoe smiled while pulling the insulin pen out of Ethan's arm.

A little while later, Ethan started to groan and stir.

"Hey little brother. How you doing?" Cal asked as Ethan opened his eyes.

"Wha...what's going on?" Ethan was confused as ever but then he started to remember.

"You had a hyper, it's perfectly fine, you've just been given an increased dose of insulin to help." Cal smiled. Ethan sat up slowly.

"Ethan, have you eaten anything, possibly containing a high amount of sugar?" Zoe asked as she was writing notes on her clipboard.

Ethan shook his head.

"Have you been stressed or anything?"

That's when Ethan remembered.

"It's hasn't been a good shift." Ethan said quietly. "I had so much paperwork and I got a headache then I was really thirsty and then I can't remember."

"Being stressed must of raised your sugar levels." Zoe said.

"Oh God, I threw up on Jeff." Ethan said suddenly realising. Zoe looked confused.

"Relax Ethan, you threw up OVER 'Jeff'" Cal said, chuckling. Zoe was still confused.

"Story for later Zoe." Cal smiled.

"Right well Ethan, I don't feel comfortable about you working so how about you go home, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow?" Zoe requested.

Ethan didn't want to go home but he couldn't face the humiliation if he had another funny turn so he nodded, accepting Zoe's offer.

"I'll take Ethan home then I'll come back Zoe." Cal smiled.

"Sure Cal, take your time." Zoe smiled then walked out of small resus answering a phone call.

"Right, let's get you home." Cal said as Ethan gently stood up, he still felt weak but he managed to get enough energy. As Ethan got up, something fell out of his pocket. Cal picked it up.

"Ethan? What's this?" Cal asked with concern in his voice.

"Lucozade glucose pills." Ethan said as he looked down while leaning against the bed.

"How many have you had today?" Ethan didn't answer. "Ethan, nearly the whole packet is gone, did you eat any today?" Ethan still didn't answer.

"Ethan. You're only meant to have ONE-THREE of these if you have a HYPO. Not like eight of them, that could be another reason why you fainted. You could of put yourself in a diabetic coma with all that sugar!" Cal lectured but then pulled his ashamed looking brother into a hug.

"Come here, you idiot." Cal said peacefully while he hugged his brother.

Ethan didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

"Come on, let's go home, a walk would do you good." Cal said he and Ethan started to walk home.

 **Oh dear, Ethan lied to Zoe about intaking a high amount of sugar. Tut tut.**

 **I'm really not sure whether to do another chapter. I have absolutely no idea what I would do it on though. Oh dear oh dear. But I hope you enjoyed(ing) it : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who gave me suggestions on chapter three. It has helped me get an idea. Hope it's good.**

The following day after Ethan's hyper attack. He had returned to work.

"Ethan, Connie wants to see you in her office." Louise said as Ethan walked past the main desk. He had fear in his eyes.

 _Oh no, this must be about yesterday._ Ethan thought and so he made his way to Connie's office. As he was walking, many people came up to him and asked if he was okay, Ethan gave a fake smile and answered everyone's questions.

When he arrived outside Connie's office, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Said a serious voice on the other side of the door. Ethan opened the door slowly.

"You wanted to see me Mrs Beauchamp?" Ethan said, poking his head round the door.

"Yes, please sit down." Ethan shut the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite Connie.

"How you feeling?" Connie asked gently.

"I'm fine." Ethan replied bluntly. He was fed up of everyone asking him that.

"Yes, Dr Hanna told me all about your hyper episode yesterday. Ethan are you taking the right amount of insulin?"

"Yes." Ethan lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ethan was seriously annoyed of this now.

"Ethan, is there something you are not telling me?" Connie stared at Ethan.

"I was just really stressed yesterday that's all."

"Ethan. Cal told me that you had a high intake of sugar from glucose tablets. You know you are suppose to only have them when your sugars are low." Ethan scoffed, he couldn't believe Cal told Connie.

"Why did you consume nearly the whole packet Ethan?" Connie was confused.

"I just felt so tired and the shift from hell yesterday wasn't helping, so I thought the tablets would help. Ethan answered honestly.

"Ethan, come with me." Connie got off her chair and left the office, Ethan followed her.

Connie and Ethan walked down to the hospital mortuary. Connie took Ethan to a deceased middle aged and quite slim looking man lying on a metal table.

"Recognise this patient?" Connie asked as she looked up from the man to Ethan.

"Henry Bales. One of the patients that I failed to revive yesterday." Ethan looked down sadly.

"Did you ever know why he died?" Connie asked.

"No, he was just found collapsed in the street." Ethan answered. Still not taking his eyes off Henry.

"He was type 1 diabetic, just like you. We believe he had a very high amount of sugar before he was admitted. His glucose test was 21.2, which as you know is very high. It attacked his heart."

Ethan backed away slowly. He couldn't breathe.

"Ethan?" Connie walked over to Ethan. "Ethan it's okay." Connie comforted a panicking Ethan.

"I..don't want...to end up...like that." Ethan breathlessly said as he leaned against the wall and slouched down slowly.

"You won't, we're gonna look after you." Connie crouched down in front of Ethan.

"Right lets go back to my office and we can sort out a plan, I'll get Cal involved too." Connie said with a smile. Ethan got his breathing under control and nodded faintly.

Connie helped Ethan to his feet and they both headed back to Connie's office.

 **Right I had to change Ethan's diabetic type for the story to make more sense, so I apologise for that. I thought type 2 diabetes was more serious than type 1 whoopsie, you were all right who commented on 'A New Diagnosis' hehe.**

 **Hope this was a good sequel. I'm going to leave it there and maybe come back to it if I have another idea, so stay tuned for that hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morning everyone! Once again because of your reviews I have managed to think of a final chapter. Hope it's good for you :D**

After Connie's lecture, Ethan was once again sent home because of being emotionally distressed until the next day.

Ethan was having a better day until halfway through a 12 year old girl was admitted after being hit by a car at 40 mph. She was unconscious and has possibly broken at least one or two bones. As Ethan was examining her, she had arrested. Ethan began chest compressions while Dr Ashford charged the defibrillator.

 **"** Charging." Said the doctors deep voice. "Clear."

Ethan stepped away. The little girls body jolted but still had no output. Ethan had continued chest compressions.

And the cycle repeated five times. Ash watched a sweaty Ethan still doing chest compressions. Ash sighed as he ran a hand across his mouth.

 **"** Dr Hardy, we're gonna have to call it, she's had no output for 30 minutes."

Ethan felt too weak to carry on so he just stepped down without question. Leaning against the side, breathing quickly.

 **"** Time of death: 15.06." Ash looked at his watch. Ethan took off his gloves and left resus.

"Ethan?" Robyn called after the doctor as he left. Ethan walked to the nearest men's room and leaned over the sink rinsing his face with water before walking to the staffroom but he bumped into Cal without looking or thinking.

 **"** Whoa careful nibbles." Cal exclaimed as he held on to Ethan's shoulders.

 **"** Sor...sorry." Ethan's weak voice spoke.

"You okay?" Cal asked as he looked at his pale brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ethan spoke in a daze before continuing his walk to the staffroom.

Once entering the empty staffroom, Ethan suddenly got a wave of dizziness, he clutched on to the table for support, screwing his eyes shut.

 **"** Ethan?" Cal called and looked at his brother from outside the staffroom and within two seconds Ethan fell to the floor. Cal rushed over to him.

 **"** Ethan, are you okay?!" Cal crouched down beside Ethan, who tried to get up. "Stay down nibbles."

Cal restrained Ethan from getting up. Ethan looked at him with a frown.

 **"** Cal I'm fine, I just fell over."

 **"** On what?" Cal wasn't convinced.

Couple of seconds later, Connie walked into the staffroom looking down at the two brothers.

 **"** Dr Hardy, Dr Knight, you playing twister or something?" Connie smiled lightly.

 **"** Ethan's collapsed." Cal sighed. Connie's smile went

"Again? Ethan!" Connie frowned.

 **"** Look I fell over, okay?" Ethan huffed, tried to get up but he still felt dizzy. Connie looked at him suspiciously.

 **"** Ethan when was the last time you ate?" Connie asked. Ethan looked down, he didn't answer.

"Ethan!" Cal asked with a hint of annoyance.

 **"** Yesterday afternoon." Ethan answered still looking down. Connie and Cal sighed.

 **"** For God sake Ethan why?!" Connie asked. Ethan looked up at her.

 **"** I don't want to die from sugar intake!" Ethan exclaimed.

 **"** But Ethan there is a difference between eating too much sugar and starving yourself." Connie pointed out then pulled out a glucose meter and pricked Ethan's finger.

 **"** See?" Connie showed Ethan the results. "2.3, that's very low Ethan. You had a hypo." Ethan looked ashamed.

 **"** I don't want to end up like Henry." Ethan whimpered. Connie bent down in front of him.

 **"** Ethan, you will end up like Henry if you continue to neglect your health, sugar or no sugar. Food won't kill you, it's something you need, it's something everyone needs." Connie softly spoke.

 **"** Come on. Let's get you up. Can you stand?" Cal asked, putting a hand under his arm.

 **"** Think so." Ethan spoke quietly.

Cal grabbed Ethan and pulled him up gently so Ethan wouldn't get another wave of dizziness and supported him to the sofa.

"Right I'm going to go get you some food." Cal said hoping for Ethan too agree.

 **"** No! I don't want anything" Ethan worryingly shouted.

Cal sighed deeply. Connie spoke, saving Cal's breath.

 **"** Ethan looked at yourself; you're pale, your skin is clammy and cold, you're shaking and you've just collapsed. You need sugar!"

 **"** No!" Ethan refused.

Connie and Cal didn't know what to do, they couldn't exactly shove food down his throat. Cal had an idea, he left the staffroom to go to Honey's shop.

 **"** Honey. Do you sell anything that looks like it doesn't have sugar in but it actually does?" Cal weirdly asked. Honey was confused by Cal's question. Cal cut straight too the point.

 **"** Ethan's collapsed from low blood sugar and he's refusing to eat when he really needs to."

"Should I go talk to him? Help him find the honey?" Honey smiled.

Why didn't Cal think of that before? Ethan trusts Honey. Upon going back to the staffroom, Cal gestured to Connie to leave the staffroom with him so Honey could talk privately to Ethan. She sat next to him on the sofa.

 **"** So Cal told me you fainted again." Honey stared at Ethan.

Ethan didn't answer or even look at Honey, he just continually stared into space.

 **"** I know you can hear me Ethan, you're in a daze, not deaf." Honey smiled. Ethan finally looked at Honey.

 **"** Look Honey I appreciate what you are trying to do but I don't want any food." Ethan hopelessly responded.

 **"** Well how about a sugar free lemonade?" Honey smiled.

 **"** Are you sure it's sugar free?" Ethan asked with hope.

Honey nodded and gave him the beverage. Ethan took a sip out of the cold can and realised straight away that it wasn't sugar free, Honey had swapped the liquids round in the cans.

 **"** For God sake Honey I told you, no sugar!" Ethan angrily said.

 **"** Ethan you really need to eat or drink something. You can barely stand. They won't pay you to sit on a sofa all day." Honey frowned. She had a point.

 **"** Remember what I told you? You can't save lives on an empty stomach." Honey smiled.

Ethan growled lightly while running a hand through his hair. Lives are more important to save including his own.

 **"** Fine I'll eat something." Ethan gave up.

Honey smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the staffroom and nodded at Cal and Connie.

 **"** Oh thank you Honey, glad you were there for him to see sense, again!" Cal happily said. Honey and Cal walked back to her shop.

Few moments later, Cal walked in to the staffroom with a sandwich.

 **"** Chef sends his apologises for the delay." Cal smiled. So did Ethan. Cal gave Ethan the sandwich, he just held it.

 **"** You won't die Ethan, you would die if you ate like a hundred doughnuts." Cal joked.

 **"** Who wouldn't that kill?" Ethan responded, Cal chuckled.

 **"** Right you eat that and if you are well enough, you can continue to work. We can't keep sending you home as much as you want to." Cal joked once again.

 **"** Nope I'm staying here and finishing this paperwork." Ethan responded positively.

Ethan's folders were still in the staffroom from when he had his hypo attack but they were neatly stacked to the side. Cal tapped Ethan's shoulder before leaving him with the admin work and they both continued their day.

 **Big massive thank you to those that gave me the idea of Ethan neglecting his health and hear having a fear/hate of sugar. It really helped make this chapter happen : )**

 **Also a big thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed. I love that you are enjoying my stories.**


End file.
